Fallen leaves
by shindou-colgan
Summary: Zane has a month left before he leaves duel academy and enters the proleague, will he be able to tell Aster how he feels in time? Will Atticus actually be of help? Will Bastion tell Alexis how he feels? Read on!
1. Chapter 1

Well, another story, I actually planned for this to be yugioh, but i was chatting to a friend and they suggested that I adapt it to fit with Yugioh Gx, and so voila, it's gonna be a comedy/drama/romance, and i'm gonna write myself to death thanks to another ficcie! Since i'm too lazy to research this i'm going to use western school times rather than Japanese, my notes are upstairs and bleh! Oh, and I hope nobody minds but I have Aster in the academy at the same time Zane is there for the sake of the plot. Having thought it through a little bit more, i've decided that this story will have a sequel later, but it'll be Hellkaiser's tale! XD

This is about Zane mostly because I thinks he's cute, and so this ficcie is about the hottest Obelisk since Chazz

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own yugioh gx, but I do own Jad... oh no wait I don't own anything..._

_**Warnings:**__Yaoi which means boys will be with boys, and some part of this story will contain lemons (maybe not this chapter) and limes galore._

**Fallen Leaves**

**Chapter 1**

**Realisation**

The clouds parted and the sun shone down on the large island that was home to duel academy, a gentle breeze was blowing, gently rustling the now bare branches of an oak tree, never had there been such a beautiful autumn's day. The many coloured leaves littered the pavement making the campus look uncharacteristically beautiful, although there was a dark side to this beauty. A pessimist would say that the people who admired the leaves were in actuality admiring death, it was a chillingly wonderful thought that death could be this beautiful.

If you could pull you'reself away from the beauty that sorrounded you, you would notice the contrast of a blue uniform against a white-washed wall. A young man was sitting next to a worn, brown leather back-pack, he seemed to be totally immersed in the leaves that were dancing in the wind, but on closer inspection his eyes were out of focus. Even though he was sitting outside of his school his thoughts were a million miles away from school work. The breeze blew his deep blue hair into his eyes and a few leaves gathered on his lap. He mentally recalled the words of his close friend Atticus, '_never give up, what you want can always be achieved with enough effort'_.

Zane Truesdale sighed, he had one month left until he graduated from Duel academy, and as unbelievable as it sounded, he had his doubts about entering the pro-leagues, but before any of that would matter, he had some unfinished business to take care of, business which happened to involve one Aster Phoenix, and how to profess his feelings to said duelist. Zane sighed, "it's going to be a long month" he said exhaling deeply. Ever since he had seen Aster on his boat, as he himself had been standing at the lighthouse, he'd developed something akin to an obsession with the silver-haired pro-leaguer. Aster's devil-may-care attitude was what had drawn Zane in.

He'd recently told Atticus of his feelings for the duelist and he was more than thrilled for the Obelisk, Atticus had then proceeded in roping Alexis and Bastion into helping Zane come up with a plan to get Aster to fall for him. Since school had restarted two-weeks ago after the mid-term and Aster had adjusted to life in the prestigious academy well. Zane was waiting as patiently as he could for the trio to formulate their plan but he was beginning to have his doubts. That was until today, Atticus had called him on his cellphone and had delightfully informed him that their gang (strangely named, 'bro-bro, sissy, bassy' by Atticus) had finally come up with a half-way decent plan. Zane was slightly apprehensive, as he was thouroughly convinced that their plan would involve a lot of bondage, a.ka. tying him up with/to Aster, or locking the two in various lockable rooms/lockable confined spaces..

Shuddering as he pictured the crazed look on his matchmakers faces as they locked him up would be enough to traumatize the academy's top duelist. One mistake he had made in asking Atticus's help was that his best friend knew all of his secrets and one major factor was that the wannabe-popstar knew of his clausterphobia.

Standing up and stretching out his well-rested limbs, he reached down and grabbed his dark-leather back-pack and slowly meandered off slowly toward the Obelisk dormitory, where the means to get his love (and his possible downfall) were awaiting him.

Scattered around a bed were the three people that had willingly pledged themselves to the happiness of Zane Truesdale were in Atticus Rhodes bedroom. Atticus was clearing up the last few details of their plan, which had mostly been organised by Bastion, who of course was the brains of this operation. What was this master plan you ask? It was so ingenious, so fiendishly clever it would take precise timing and complete cooperation to be successfully completed.

Atticus, who was calling himself the beauty of the bunch was sat next to Bastion, reading off of a long list in front of him, the utter delight he felt over the successful completion of this plan was evident.

Alexis Rhodes who was their to add a 'women's touch' to the plan was sitting on the bed staring at the wall obviously bored out of her mind, and ignoring the stares she was recieving from Bastion.

The Ra male and Obelisk female were ignoring Atticus's words as they'd heard them at least three times since they'd arrived.

Atticus was shocked out of his attempt to read out the plan a fifth time when a knock interrupted him, standing up he practically skipped to the door and embraced the Kaiser that was standing behind it.

Zane felt himself being dragged over to the bed as Atticus elbowed Bastion who stood up, taking the hint, began to recite the plan from memory. "We get a baseball bat, whack Aster in the back of the head with it, put him in the closet, lock Zane in there and let nature take it's course". Zane blinked, 'I was right' he thought shaking his head with tired annoyance. Shaking his head he looked at them, "there's no way that'll work" he said glaring at Atticus in particular, shocked at the grin that had resurfaced on the Obelisks face. Pulling a plain brown envelope from somewhere within his jacket, Atticus grinned as he brandished it on front of Zane, "there's always a plan 'B'" he said pointing to a large black 'B' on the front of the envelope, noticing that it looked like a child had drawn it.

Opening the letter with a delicacy that was unusual for him, Atticus gently took out the contents and began to read them aloud. "We get a baseball bat, whack Aster in the back of the head, drag him to the Red dorm, and when he wakes up he'll be in you're midst, at a sleepover, that's being hosted by Chazz" he said, looking at the Kaiser coyly. Zane raised an eyebrow at the brunette, "no baseball bats" he said exasperatedly, "how about a hockey stick, it'll still get the job done" Atticus said with puppy dog eyes. "You don't get to hurt Aster" Alexis said standing up and putting her foot down, "Zane doesn't want a bruised up boyfriend, he'd rather one with skin that's unblemished" she said smacking her brother in the head, "now how will I get a boyfriend?" he said wailing as he clutched his head, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Rolling her eyes, she sighed, "well Zane, Chazz's organised the party for this weekend, and it's two nights long, to give you a good proper send-off", "and Aster's invited" Bastion added walking up beside Alexis. "So, we'll arrange for you and him to have alone time" the two said at the same time, their voices being drowned out by the wails of Atticus. "We'll meet you tomorrow night at the party, Atticus'll be walking you to it" Alexis said, "i'll be there late, i'm going with Bastion to keep Chazz at arms length" she added, shuddering at the thought of the party. She liked Chazz as a friend and nothing more, but she couldn't stand it when he went into obsessed fan-boy mode, she got enough of that when she walked around the boys dorm's when she went to visit her brother and Zane.

The four of them sat on the bed chatting for a while, before sorting out the final details of the plan, before Bastion and Alexis headed off together. Zane smiled as he watched Bastion hold the door for Alexis, it was sweet, the blonde was completely unaware that Bastion had a crush the size of Canada on her.

He spent the next few hours listening to some music and chatting with Atticus, before the two fell asleep on the bed.

Zane had the most wonderful dream where the plan went well, and he got into the pro-leagues, and Aster returned to them.

If only dreams came true, then we would all have what we hoped for.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one complete, I have plans for at least 5 chappies but there might be one or two extra, and there will be a sequel fanfic to this when this finishes, because for once I know exactly how this one ends, and I like the idea of writing hell kaiser's story next!

(I want to write what happens after Zane is turned to Hell Kaiser as I picture his romantic intrests doing a complete 180, I hope it'll be like writing about Eiri Yuki from Gravitation) Is the pairing okay? AsterXZane, how about the BastionXAlexis? Any suggestions, I have room for one or two more!

Anyway, Please review, sorry about the rushed writing!

**Review, please!**

Shindou


	2. Chapter 2

_Yay! I like this story, Zane gets to be all 'awwww' this chappie! The bugger grows on ya'! Yay for people voting on the pairings :) Man Atticus loves his baseball bat... I have a hurl but it's just not the same TT_

_**Disclaimer**__: Well, it's as I feared, I can't afford GX! not even 200 euro's can buy the rights to the many sexy boys that are in that anime! dang'nabbit!_

_**Warnings**__: Contains close encounters of the yaoi kind, which means the usual boyxboy, swearing, and some limey scenes! _

_**GintaxAlvissForever: **__is developing favorite reviewer syndrome Go you for the first pairing vote, one of which I would never have thought of! _

_(i.e: KenzanXsho; which is suprisingly adorable btw)_

_**Akki The Angel Of Death:**__ I wonder would tennis rackets be able to knock Aster out... hmmmm... splee_

_**natat:**__ they do make a cute couple! Bastion is so fun to write! did you see episode 96? drools_

_**TsukiHime Masaki: **__Thankies jumps up down _

_**Beautyheart18: **__:) Zane is uncharacteristically uke today! splee thankies!_

**Fallen Leaves**

**Chapter 2**

**Tactics**

Zane Truesdale was standing in his well-decorated and elegant bedroom. He was admiring himself in his beautiful, full, length, brass mirror. Zane didn't like to openly boast or brag about himself but not even he could deny that tonight he was looking mighty sexy. The elder of the two Truesdale brothers was clad in a pair of classy black slacks, that were being held up by a black leather belt with a buckle that bore a large 'K' on it, to represent his duelling nickname, 'Kaiser'. He reached up and opened the top two buttons of his snow white dress shirt, he felt like showing a bit more skin than he usually did. Sitting down on his bed he pulled on a pair of shiny black Italian, loafers, a pair that he had ordered in via the internet. Checking out his appearance in the mirror once more, he decided that something was missing, walking over to his mahogany, wardrobe and pulled out a beautiful, leather jacket, slipping it on he checked himself out in the mirror for a final time, leaning forward, his face inches from his own reflection, he brought his hand to his beautiful teal coloured hair, and adjusted a stray, placing it where it should be, he turned and walked out his bedroom door.

Walking down the hall, he passed more than two doors before he reached the room that was home to one Atticus Rhodes. Rapping lightly on the door, he waited patiently for the Obelisk to open it. After five mintues or so of patient waiting Zane had began to get adgitated and started to tap his foot impatiently against the floor, slowly getting more and more pissed off the longer he waited. Eventually Atticus answered the door, looking rather sexy in a black shirt, and matching black jeans, stepping out of his room with the usual grin, he pulled out a key and locked the door. The elder Truesdale raised an eyebrow at this action, "why did you lock the door?" he said, his curiosity was aroused by this. "Uhm, no reason" the brunette said shoving the small silver key into his pocket before turning and walking down the hall, "you coming Kaiser" he said before turning the corner that led to the main staircase. Shaking his head, Zane walked quickly to try and catch up with his friend.

Having successfully caught up with Atticus, the two were now walking across the academy to where the large, shack-like building that housed two of the schools top duelists was located. As they neared the building they could hear some music that got louder as they appraoched the red dorm. Zane couldn't help but be impressed at the way Chazz had managed to decorate the dorm well. The outside of the building was covered in red chinese lanterns, and he had managed to root out what seemed to be a million fairy lights from who-knows-where to give the place an almost magical look. Walking into the Lunch hall the two Obelisks looked for Chazz, to thank him for the party. The black-clad Slifer was standing with Jaden, Bastion and Alexis, and of course Chazz was in fan-boy mode as per usual. Zane's navy coloured eyes were slanted as he scanned the room as he looked around, trying to find the unwitting object of his affections. Seeing no sign of the grey-haired teenager, he walked over to Chazz.

"Minna!"(1) The four underclassman turned to look at the rapidly appraoaching Kaiser. "You made it Zane" Jaden said patting the older male on the back, who nodded in response. "I thought that Aster would be here" he said rather quickly, Jaden looked up at him, "he's running late, he's has to talk to his stepdad" Jaden said as he smacked Chazz in the back of the head for getting a little too close to Alexis for his liking. "What are you so worried about Phoenix for anyway?" Jaden asked turning away from the angry Princeton. "Zane's in love" Chazz said turning to face the Obelisk senior, nursing a large lump on the back of his head. Chazz barely had the time to duck as Zane swung out and tried to punch him, "looks like I was right" the black-clad Slifer said laughing as he hid behind Jaden.

"Chazz c'mere for a minute Alexis said grabbing Chazz by the ear and dragging him away for a minute. The three that were left behind chose to ignore Chazz's pained screams as Alexis beat some sense into the now thoruoughly pummeled Slifer. The two re-entered the room and Chazz now had many large lumps gracing his his now blemished and bruised head and facial area's. When he saw that Alexis was still glaring at him he turned to face Zane, "i'm very sorry Mr. Truesdale and I will never bring up that subject again..." watching Alexis throught the corner of his eye, he whispered something to himself, before finishing, "ever, and if I do, I will be raised up the flag-pole by one Alexis Rhodes, and I Chazz Princeton will not fight back" he added frightened for his life.

Alexis nodded her approval, "well Kaiser, what do you thinkof you're 'pro-league' send-off party?" Jaden said as he put his arm around his bruised crush, Zane smiled, "it's great" he said, 'but it'll be better when Aster arrives' he added mentally.

Aleixs left Chazz and Jaden to go with Bastion to get a drink, tonight she planned to tell the genius of the yellow dormitory that she would like to start going out with him. He was nicer than most of the guys in the dormitory and he was easier to get along with, not to mention the fact that he was pretty good looking as well. The only problem that was left was that she would have to find a way to bring it up during the party.

Atticus was sorrounded by his usual flock of girls, and Ms. Fontaine who had recently joined the ranks of his fangirls earlier in the year. The elder of the two Rhodes siblings was well on his way to being drunk, having already downed some of the drinks Chazz had left out. He was slightly more than tipsy as he wandered off to the bathroom, Alexis was going to call him when Aster came so they could put the plan into action, but since he wasn't the most reliable of people he had directly disobeyed his sisters warning and gotten drunk.

Leaving the toilet seat up he wandered over to the sink to wash his hands, he picked up Chazz's soap, lifting it up close to his eyes he squinted trying to read the label, "lavender and chamomile" he read slowly. He squirted the liquid on his hands and cleaned them before he headed out to the party.

"I wonder where Zane-y is?" he said happily looking around for his friends dark blue head. Spotting some blue-hair on a sofa near-by, he slowly began to stalk toward it and when he was behind the couch he jumped onto the offending blunette. "Kyaaaaa!" was all that rang throughout the room as Atticus landed on someone who definitely wasn't Zane. Atticus looked up and it took a moment for him to realise that he wasn't looking up at Zane but at one Jesse Anderson.

Atticus being the rational drunk that he was, immediately jumped off of Jesse and brandished a clenched fist at the offending blunette, "you stole Zane-y's hair" he yelled grabbing the now freaked out exchange student's hair.

Zane's attention was drawn across the room to the couch in front of the fireplace, and he almost fell over when he saw his best friend attempting to rip the hair off of an innocent bystander. Atticus wasn't the best drunk, he had a habit of over-reascting, he'd often done the same thing to Syrus. Speaking of Syrus the Ra yellow student had just entered the room along with Hassleberry. Zane walked over to his brother and was about to greet him when he spotted Aster Phoenix enter the room. Running a hand through his hair he walked over to the silver-haired duelist, a strange swagger in his walk. "Hello Phoenix" he said leaning against a wall as he spoke to his crush. Aster turned to face the Obelisk and smiled, "good evening Zane" he said smiling at the duelist. Zane smiled right back at the duelist, glad to be finally able to engage him in a conversation.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1)Minna translates as 'everyone' in japanese, at least that's one way of translating it :)

Atticus is craaaaazy! lol! I mean if Jesse was gonna steal anyones hair he'd steal Jaden's, I mean that's some nice hair!

Don't worry, next chapter is when the fun happens, there's gonna be fun, the sleepover gets started! That and Zane's clausterphobia will set in!

Drunk Atticus gets crazier and let's just say that the pairings are starting to come together!


	3. Chapter 3

Well I see people like my pairings I have a plan for Atticus's! splee The party gets in full swing now! By full swing I mean PARTY GAMES! dances I haven't written a sleepover story in aaaaages! I can't believe that Johan was mistaken for Zane! shakes head

**Warnings: **Yaoi which is boyXboy and swearing, and a fairly drunk Atticus and an extremely jealous Zane-y.

**Disclaimer**: I'm Kazuki Takahashi and I thusly own yugioh Gx... pulls off a wig Gotcha! X3

**GintaXAlvissForever: **splee thanks for the review! You're stories are great, especially if I were gay :D keep 'em coming!

**Suki Moon:** don't worry the ZaneXAster bits are coming up :D I can't find any ZaneXAster fics either! TT (if you find more tell me )

**natat: **I don't know why but I thought about the BastionXAlexis and for some reason it seems pretty great! I'll check out you're fics, do the LexiXBastion one soon, I'll definitely read it XD

**Fallen Leaves**

**Chapter 3**

**Clausterphobia**

Zane Truesdale was finally talking to Aster, normally he didn't have a reason and because of that he could only watch him from afar or try to think of a lame excuse to talk to him, usually bringing up the topic of the proleague caught the blue-eyed teen's attention. The two chatted away to each other, Aster seemingly unaware of Zane's euphoria, "do you want a drink?" Zane was snapped back to reality by Aster's strong voice, apparently the teen had noticed that Zane had been staring at him rather strangely, the Kaiser nodded, willing the blush that was threatening to bloom on his cheeks away. Wiping the sweat from his forehead he leaned half-heartedly against the door-frame, mentally berating himself for acting like such a loser, he made a pledge to himself that when he was talking to the suited ex-pro-leauger later he'd make a _**much**_ better impression on the teen.

Zane waited for Aster to return but before he did Chazz had stood on his large oak dining table. "Alright everyone, it's time for what you came here for, party games!" the black-clad Slifer said pumping his arm as everyone burst into cheering. As Chazz climbed off the table he called Jaden over to himself. The two whispered to each other for a moment before the brunette wandered off to do whatever it was that Chazz had told him to. After what seemed like forever, Aster still hadn't resurfaced and Zane was starting to get pissed off, realising that he had no patience, he turned and glared at whoever it was had just tapped him on the back. Jaden was standing behind him looking like he was about to burst into tears under Zane's glare. "Uhm, Chazz asked me to get you, we're uh, playing party games in a different room" Jaden pointed to a doorway toward the back of the room as he squeaked before running off get whoever else he had left to round up.

Zane walked into the room Jaden had indicated to earlier, it was probably Chazz's. It was decorated well, three of the walls were a deep black colour and one of the walls was a royal red, the Slifer had a large king-sized sleigh bed which was had a deep crimson duvet and a velvety, black throw on top. The walls were mostly blank except for in two places, there was a large japanese kanji on one part of the wall, not knowing what it mean't Zane turned his attention to the poster of Yugi that was stuck to the wall in the corner. 'Well, I guess even Chazz is a fan of the king of games' he said chuckling to himself. Finally the other participants in Chazz's game made their appearance. "Well, I see Zane-y's here" came the drunken slurr of Atticus, 'I guess someone dragged him off of Jesse' Zane thought to himself quickly ignoring the drunk rambling of his friend. "Alright, everyone's here" said Alexis as she walked into the room flanked by Bastion.

The usual gang was here, along with Jesse, Aster, and a couple of hanger-on's like Jasmine and Mindy.

"Alright, in honour of Zane we are having the academy's best party ever" Jaden said standing next to Chazz for support, after Zane's glaring earlier the brunette wasn't taking any chances. "Well in accordance with the ancient laws of sleepover; the first game will be" Jaden started before reaching into his pocket and pulled out a rather crumpled piece of paper, "spin the bottle" he said happily, squinting as he read the paper. The sounds of people voicing their dissaproval and their agreement rang throughout the room as Chazz took centre stage. "Shut up and sit down" he said crudely pointing at the cushioned circle that everyone had managed to miss or ignore. "We're sitting this one out" came the unhappy reply's to Chazz words as Mindy and Jasmine sat on Chazz's bed, watching happily as the others took their seats on the ebony haired teen's rather comfy cushions.

"Hey bro' how's the bottle coming along" Alexis said watching her brother downing a bottle of Archer's aqua, the pop-star wannabe looked at his sibling with crossed eyes, "I fink it's ready love" he said with with a completey random and somehow alcaholically induced british accent. The blonde looked at her brother with something that was akin to shame and began a conversation with the handsome ra yellow student (aka Bastion) next to her.

Chazz leaned across the middle and took the bottle from the drunken Rhodes and placed it in the centre of the room. Smirking with a look of obvious and malicious glee he said in a loud and clear voice, "Zane can start the game since it's his 'specail day'" he finished his statement and began to laugh heartily for some obvious, yet unknown reason.

(A/N: The seating goes like this in a clockwise motion; Chazz, Bastion, Zane, Aster, Jaden, Jesse, Hassleberry, Syrus, Atticus, and Alexis, they're seated in a circle 'round the bottle)

The Kaiser grumbled to himself as he leaned foward clutching the bottle tightly before spinning it, hard. He hoped and pleaded with the powers above to let it land on Aster, but alas the powers above did what they always do and ignored the bluenette and the bottle came to a halt on his little brother. Looking across his aqua-haired sibling who was seated across from him, Zane leaned forward and waited for the Syrus to do the same, soon he felt the gentle brush of his brothers lips against his own. Syrus pulled away first, after all he was supposed to be in love with Kenzan, he didn't want to make him jealous. The younger Truesdale gave the bottle a weak spin but it still managed to land on the rooms favorite drunk. Alexis pulled her brother away from the chair he was having a chat with to return him to the game, "you have to kiss Sy'" she stated simply. The Obelisk looked at her for a minute and then to the blunette, shrugging his shoulders, he dashed forward as quick as lightning and grabbed Syrus, Zane almost had a heart-attack, for a minute it looked like he had wanted to eat his little brother.

Atticus looked down at the little blunette, ignoring his puppy dog eyes as his air supply had to be non-existent after a minute of non-stop lip-lock, 'is this as close to Zane-y i'll get' he thought as he felt someone grab his feet and pull him off the small teen.

Choosing to also ignore the demonic glares that Alexis was sending to him, Atticus grabbed the bottle and raised it above his head, everybody present ducked low to the ground hoping to avoid the bottle that they assumed the drunk was going to throw. After waiting more than minute and hearing nothing Bastion was the first to chance looking up and his eyes widend, "Jaden isn't going to like this" he muttered as everyone else followed suit. "Hey!" came a loud shout from next to Johan, "he's **MY **Chazz!" came the angry shouts of Jaden Yuki, "calm down Slacker, it's only a game" was the gruff reply of Chazz from the other end of the room. Jaden looked away as he heard Atticus and Chazz crawl to the center of the room. Grasping Johan he wrapped his arms tightly aroud the blue-haired Obelisk, trying to block out the noise of the moans that were emanting from Atticus. "Someone stop them" Jaden said shaking Johan with considerable force, Jaden gasped as he felt Johan's strong hand grasp him under his chin, he could feel his face being turned to face centre of the room which was now empty. Sighing with considerable relief Jaden returned to his cushion, as he saw Chazz reach a hand out and spin the bottle. Jaden's eyes followed the bottles spinning, and by the time it stopped he was too dizzy to know where it had come to a halt. He was snapped to attention by Chazz's face in front of his own, "who's a lucky Slacker" the ebony-haired Slifer said with a rare smile on his face. Jaden smiled as he felt 'the Chazz's' correct that, 'his Chazz's' lips brush against his own, moaning as he felt the his lover's tongue slip into his own mouth, relishing in the taste of Chazz's mouth.

The kiss was interrupted by a loud coughing noise that came from Syrus, who was now a bright beet-root red from the sight before him. The two seperated from each other and Jaden smiled a wide grin as Chazz smacked him on the ass before he returned to his seat. Still in a daze, Jaden reached out and spun the bottle. It span around wildly for longer than any other spin, and it began to slow down, almost stopping on Zane but not quite, Zane took a moment to curse the gods again before he saw Aster lean forward and Jaden gave him a quick peck on the lips. Sighing with obvious relief Zane watched as Aster span the 'accursed' bottle. It came to a halt facing the one female in the game, a loud "godammit!" was heard from Bastion, everyone turned to look at the Ra yellow, "er, I mean go Aster you, urm, dawg" he said smiling nervously, ignoring the stares everyone, even though they all managed to miss the light blush that covered Alexis's face after Bastion's exclamation.

Aster leaned forawrd and captured the blonde's mouth in a quick, yet passionate kiss, he smiled at Alexis as he pulled away.

Alexis put a gloved hand on the bottle as she span it, watching the bottle intently, she looked up to see who it had come to a halt on. She quickly hid her look of dissapointment as it landed on Hassleberry, she leaned forward and to her right, giving the military duelist a small, light kiss. Hassleberry gave Syrus a wink as he spinned the bottle harder than anyone before him. After nearly a minute it was still spinning and people were starting to become impatient, when it finally rolled to a stop Atticus began to clap his appreciation. Bastion's eyes widend in shock, he had just minutes before joined Zane in a tirade of cursing the gods when he stopped, noticing that the bottle had ground to a halt on him. Bastion sat still as he saw Hasslberry crawl across the floor toward him, it wasn't that he didn't like the duelist, it was just that he had never kissed anyone before, let alone a guy, he wanted his first kiss to be Alexis, but now 'Tyranno' was going to take it... by force.

Bastion resisted the urge to back away and hide, barely, he resinged himself to his fate. He felt a pair of strong arms on his shoulders and a pair of lips press against his own, he felt the others tongue try to worm it's way into his mouth, but he stood his ground and kept his own mouth firmly closed, 'only Alexis will have that honour' he thought to himself.

When he felt Hassleberry pull away, he grabbed the bottle and pleaded with some higher power to let the bottle land on Alexis, but alas, if the gods wouldn't listen to Zane, they wouldn't listen to Bastion either, the bottle stopped itself by banging into Jaden's foot. "Don't worry Bastion, i'll treat ya better than Hassleberry" Jaden said sticking out his tongue at the dinosaur duelist. Ignoring the rather loud "hey" that came from the offended teen, Jaden practically jumped Bastion, he was barely able to keep the other duelist from sliding his tongue down his throat let alone keep the offending body-part out of his mouth.

Bastion pushed the rather enthusiastic Slifer off of him, and held back his glare, now he had only one 'first' left for Alexis, he blushed when he thought of that, and decided that it was best to hide his face from view for a few minutes.

Jaden bounded forward and grabbed the bottle once again, spinning it not so hard this time, he watched it spin again, hoping for a second round with Chazz, but his smile faded slightly when he saw that it didn't land on his ebony haired lover, it had landed on Jesse. The teen's face light up once more with his trademark goofy grin as he reached a hand around the back of Jesse's head and kissed him deeply, the two ignored the wolf whistles that Atticus was making, and the glares that Chazz sent to Jesse. When the two finally split apart for air, Jesse's face was crimson, no-one had seemed to notice Jaden's hand move lower during the kiss and grasp his ass. Willing the blush away he lightly clasped the bottle and spun it quickly, he snuck a quick glance at Jaden, amazed that he could act like nothing had happened, he was even blowing a kiss to Chazz. When he looked back he saw that the bottle had come to a halt on Zane, gulping nervously he leaned forward. He hadn't had much interaction with the Kaiser and frankly he didn't know what to do. He leaned forward, kissed Zane quickly and lightly before crawling quickly back to his seat next to Jaden.

Zane rolled his eyes, and glared at the bottle, 'if you don't do what I tell you, i'll turn you into a pee bottle' he thought menacingly at the offening bottle before spinning it wildly, ignoring it as it spun, he brought his gaze back to it as it halted in front of the last person he'd expected it to, Aster. Zane began to sweat nervously, as he turned to face the silver-haired teenager, he leaned foward and put all his hidden love and affection for Aster into kiss. He heard himself moan before his crush pulled away. Zane opened his eyes in suprise and when he looked at Aster he saw the teen pick up the bottle and prepared to spin it again.

"Alrighty guys, it's time fot the next game" Chazz said jumping to his feet after recieving a swift elbow to the gut from Alexis. "And what would that be?" Aster said putting the bottle back on the ground. "The game is..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Cliffhanger... can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em!_

_I was gonna put the two games in the one chapter but then I said nah, let's make you guys wait! cackles evilly_

_In my sequel story to this I need Atticus to have an unrequieted love for Zane so I hope you guys don't mind! The sequel will a bit more serious but I get to use HellKaiser _

_That was the deadliest game of spin the bottle ever thanks to Atty! This chapter was fun to play with pairings and screw around with everyone, mwahahaha!_

_Review! They give me the power to write! _


	4. Chapter 4

Okaaaay, I didn't realise that the last chapter's title made absolutely no sense since I split the chapters and i'm putting this up a day late :(... Gomen nasai bows well this chapter has two titles because i'm an idiot and next chapter has two titles as well so I really am an idiot! Oh, I didn't mean to use the name Johan last chappie and it was pointed out to me, I was typing it and I had to use Jesse in the middle of the chappie, and I couldn't remember which name I was using and then it happened again and I switched names again! sighs i'm an idiot sometimes TT sigh

**Agent Eye: ** yay! thankies! I didn't think it was funny enough but yay! I update once a week which for me is good!

**Littlest-Angel: **Sorry about the Johan mix-up, everyone made everyone else jealous! lol, there's another cliffie about a game at the end of this chappie!

evil cackles

**SukiMoon: **read on and find out mon amie!

**Beautyheart18: **danke schon mein freund! I forgot I know german!

**GintaXAlvissForever: **clausterphobia is the fear of enclosed spaces, which is what Zane has, soon it will make sense, spin the bottle is a classic sleepover game! 6 you spin the bottle and have to smooch who it lands on!

**Warnings: **Yaoi boyXboy action, a drunken Atticus, swearing, and random party games!

**Dislcaimer: **I don't own Yugioh gx, it's Taskahashi-sama's, and no, he won't let me have it... TT

**Fallen Leaves**

**Chapter 4**

**Jealousy **

**(Clausterphobia 2)**

"The game is truth or dare, as it states in the rules" Jaden said stepping forward and hogging Chazz's limelight. "I've got a question Jaden!" Aster said giving the brunette a rather cynical look, "where did you get those rules?" he said loudly gaining the attention of all present, including Atticus. "It's not like I got them out of a teen girl magazine" he said shiftily, avoiding everyone's eyes. "Errr, come on guys, truth or dare can be great for revealing hidden secrets" Bastion said swapping seats with Chazz so he could be close to Alexis, Bastion winced as if he were in pain when he saw the look that Zane shot at him for revealing the smallest hint of his plan. He mouthed the words 'i'm sorry' as though somehow they would help to rectify the situation.

"Since Zane started the last game, it's only fair that I get to start the next one" Chazz said stepping in front of Jaden, "hey, why do you get to start it?" came Jaden's unhappy response, "it's my room, duh!" the black clad slifer stated as it were the most obvious thing in the world. That comment caused a rather loud shouting match to begin, and after five minutes it was still going strong. "Ladies, ladies, there's no need to fight" Atticus stood up shakily and staggered toward the bickering pair of slifers. Atticus looked at the two for more than a minute, having obviously forgotten what he'd planned on saying, "you can both sleep wif me if ya's want to" he said happily, his british accent seemed to have returned full force. "Alright then..." Chazz said backing away slowly leaving Jaden to deal with the drunk, 'take that, don't think I didn't see you touch the missing Truesdale's ass' Chazz muttered to himself darkly, referring to Jesse. "Hey Atticus, look at that over there" Jaden said pointing to Chazz, "oooohhhh, pretty" came the Obelisks response as he began walk towards Chazz in a rather zombie-like manner.

"Alright everyone, park you're butts on the floor alright" everyone almost jumped out of their skins when they heard Alexis's shrill voice call them to attention. Everyone present simultanaeously planted their asses on the cushions once more, Mimi and Jasmine chose to sit this one out again. "Now, we'll use the bottle to decide who goes first again" the blonde ordered in a tone that left no room for arguements.

(A/N: the seating arrangement is the same as last chapter except that Bastion is now beside Alexis and Chazz is beside Zane!)

Syrus rolled his eyes, he was sitting out of Alexis's line of vision and was making faces behind her back, mimicking her expression to a tee causing Hassleberry to snort loudly. "Damn private I didn't know you could do that" he whispered to the little blunette when he had regained his composure. Alexis grabbed the bottle and span it roughly, smiling to herself when it ground to a halt on Zane. "Alright, Zane, we'll spin the bottle to fairly decide our victi- I mean, well victim's" Alexis said nodding at the bluenette. Zane glared at the bottle, 'you guys up there let it happen once, do it again' Zane mentally shouted at the bottle. Spinning the bottle lighlty, it span for a minute before it stopped in front of Jaden. A moment passed and the two teens faces changed, an evil look crossed Zane's and a look of pure fear could be seen upon Jaden's.

"Alright Jaden, are you man enough to dare, or is it just gonna be truth?" Zane said hoping that Jaden would agree to the dare he had planned, Jaden shivered subconciously as he whispered "dare". Zane smirked triumphantly as he began to think up the perfect dare, one so brilliant that Jaden would be left traumatized by it. "Jaden Yuki, I dare you to give Crowler a big french kiss right on his huge lips in the next hour" he said. He looked at Jaden who was in shock, rocking back and forth muttering nonsense to himself about how cruel Zane was. "I'll be back in a minute" Bastion whispered to Alexis, standing up theRa genius wandered off to the bathroom. Jaden stopped his rocking, if Zane wanted to play dirty because he drew with him in the school duel dirty was what this game was going to get! "This means war" Jaden muttered darkly to everyone present, grabbing the bottle he span it hard, it started to slow and when it stopped it was on Alexis. "Truth or dare" Jaden growled at the blonde. Alexis watched Jaden apprehensively, not liking the glint in his eye, she wisely chose, "truth".

Jaden glared at her maliciously, closing his eyes he mulled over some questions, eventually settling on one. "Out of all of us here in the gang, who do you like, and I mean 'like' like" he emphasized the like so she'd have to answer honestly. Everyone stared at the blonde as she blushed like she was on fire, "uh, uhm", Atticus burst into loud, obnoxious laughter next to her, glaring at her brother she whispered her answer.

"What was that, I didn't hear you?" Jaden said in a sing-song voice, "Bastion" she repeated a little louder. Jaden looked at her before he smirked evilly and burst into song, "Alexis and Bastion sitting in a tree, f-u-c-k-i-n-g" he started, suddenly Bastion re-entered the room, "what's going on?" he said warily, noticing that all eye's in the room were on him, "what happened when I was gone?" he questioned eyeing everyone up. Just as Jaden was about to open his mouth, but before he could, Alexis covered his mouth with her hand.

"Nothing" came Alexis's quick reply as she spun the bottle, her eyes widened as it halted on the object of her affection. "Truth or dare" she said in an uncharacteristically low voice, she knew that she could use the power of the 'dare' to make the handsome Ra student hers, but not with everybody else in the room, her plans would have to wait until the next game.

"Dare" he said calmly, Bastion knew that Alexis wouldn't do anything to him, he could trust her.

"You have to wear you're clothes inside out and back to front for the next two days starting at the end of this game" she said after chatting with her brother.

"What? I can't do that, I mean, it's just... odd" he said looking like he'd have a heart attack, "come on Bassy, it'll be fun" Atticus said smiling up at the frightend Ra genius, pulling his cell phone away from his ear, he leaned in close Bastion, "plus, you'll get brownie points from Lexi" he whispered causing Bastion to blush. "Fine, i'll fo it" he growled, just because he said he'd do it, didn't mean he'd like doing it. "I'll fix my clothes after my turn" he muttered grabbing the bottle. He span it roughly because he was pissed, he looked up from where the bottle had halted and grinned, "well Chazz, what'll it be?" Bastion said with a sinister smile on his face. " 'The Chazz' says dare" the ebony haired slifer said in his gravelly voice, "you'll have to kiss..." he looked around the room for a suitable victim, "Syrus" he said evilly, ignoring Syrus's squeak of protest as Chazz moved over to sit in front of the bluenette. He pressed his lips to Syrus's and slid his tongue into the torquoise haired teen's mouth, smirking as he watched Jaden out of the corner of his eye. He reached up and pulled the bluenette closer to him, ignoring the high-pitched squeaks coming from the small teen. After another minute of this Chazz finally pulled away from Syrus, laughing to himself as he lay the now motionless blob of gloop that was once Zane's little brother back onto his cushion. The ebony haired teenager ignored the glares that he was recieving from both Hassleberry and Jaden, choosing to spin the bottle instead traumatise someone in the room.

He watched patiently as the bottle slowed down on none other than Syrus, 'this is just too great' Chazz thought to himself, he was going to make Jaden pay for touching anyone other than him. "I assume it's dare shrimp" Chazz said smirking down at the blunette who was slowly coming to his senses, Syrus nodded feebly, afraid of the teasing he was sure to get if he said truth. "Alright tiny, you have to sit the rest of this game on my lap" Chazz said patting his crossed legs. Syrus paled, "but, I, we... uhm... Jaden help" Syrus said whining as Chazz pulled him onto his lap, wincing slight, 'damn, he should eat more' Syrus ass bone's were digging into Chazz's legs. Jaden was glaring daggers at Chazz, 'this mean's war' he said glaring at the blunette that was seated in 'Jaden's' spot. Syrus reached down from atop Chazz's knee's but he couldn't reach the bottle, Chazz rolled his eyes, "here y'go" he said gruffly handing the bottle to the small teen on his legs. "Uhm, Chazz, I still can't spin the bottle" he said bluntly, "fine, i'll do it for you" Chazz barked grabbing the bottle from him and spinning it. "Hassleberry?" Syrus squeaked, "truth or dare" Syrus asked unable to look his boyfriend in the eye. Sitting up the tanned, military duelist spoke his choice loud and clear "dare private" he said sending a wink Syrus's way. Being the timid boy he was Syrus couldn't think of a good dare for his lover, the bluenette gasped as he felt Chazz lean down a whisper something in his ear. "I can't do that" Syrus shouted, he turned bright red as he felt everyone's eyes on him. "What did you tell him Chazz?" Zane questioned, his curiosty had been aroused by Syrus's exclaimation. "Tell Hassleberry his dare Syrus" Chazz said in a way that frightend the little bluenette to the core. "Hassleberry you have to, uhm.." he began to wriggle about on Chazz's legs, obviously uncomfortable about saying the next bit, "runnakedthroughthemainparty." Everyone present blinked, "I have to what?" Hasslberry screeched having obviously heard the 'naked' bit. "You have to run through the main party naked" Chazz said with a superior smirk plasterd onto his face.

"I will kill you rich boy" Hassleberry muttered under his breath, knowing that before this night was over, he'd find a way to get even with the ebony-haired duelist.

"Fine, it's my turn now" he said grabbing the bottle, he span it and glared at it so hard that he hoped it would melt or at least turn back into sand, he sighed when it slowly halted on Jesse. "Fine, you kiss Jaden" he said realising that this was the only thing that he knew would piss off Chazz for definite. Jaden shrugged his shoulders as he turned to face Jesse, "close you're eyes" the brunette whispered leaning forward to capture the bluenette's lips with his own. Jaden kept his eyes open during the kiss, he stared at Chazz as he reached down and grasped Jesse's ass with one hand and pulled him close with the other. The kiss lasted more than two minutes and when Jaden finally pulled away from Jesse he licked bluenette's lips and smiled to himself. When he looked at Chazz he saw that his boyfriend had was looking at the roof while he played with a lock of his Syrus's hair. Jaden glared at him and Chazz didn't seem to notice, but little did Jaden realise that Chazz was going crazy, how dare his boyfriend touch another man, even if it was for a game.

Picking up the bottle Jesse span the bottle hard, still unaware of what was going on around him, he was still on cloud nine after Jaden's kiss. The bottle halted on Aster Phoenix, everyone seemed to ignore the 'damn' that came from Zane. Before Jesse had time to give the silver haired duelist his options, Aster camly said "truth". After observing the game he had deemed this choice the safest, after all, it's not like he wanted to run around naked, or be dared to kiss any of these guys. Johan racked his brain, a question finally came into his head. "What's the deal with you and Sartorius?" he said smirking, Aster raised an eyebrow at him, "elaborate" he said calmly. "I mean, is he just you're manager or is there something?" he said using flailing his hands to furthur emphasize his point. "It's strictly a professional thing" he said in his usual crisp tone. "Boring" Jaden said loudly, lying down as he said it. Aster rolled his eyes and span the bottle, smirking as it stopped on the elder of the Rhode's siblings.

Atticus stared at the bottle that had stopped on him, it seemed familiar."Oh my god! Hugo, what have they done to you?" he said as tears began to spill from his eyes, he looked at everyone evilly "you monsters" he said as though they had 'killed' Hugo. "Actually, you drank it" Bastion said piping up, Atticus began to sob when he heard this, "call the police, i'm a murderer" he said sobbing as he cradled the bottle. "I'll take that outburst as a dare" Aster said walking out of the room momentarily. He returned carrying four bottles of a bright green liquid, the sobbing Rhode's brother instantly perked up. "You're dare Mr. Rhode's is to drink all of these drinks in the next five... " Aster's eyes widened, Atticus had already downed the first bottle and was reaching for the second. "My fault, I forgot who I was daring" Aster said exasperatedly. Everyone present watched Atticus down the remaining bottles, curious to see what state he'd be in when he was finished.

Atticus put down the last bottle and looked around the room, "what are you guys looking at?" he said happily, his speech unslurred for the first time that night. "Holy Shit, he drank himself sober?" Chazz said as his jaw dropped, he had only heard stories of such things but this was the first time he'd seen it, that magical time when someone had become so drunk that they were actually more sober than when they had started out.

The Obelisk brunette reached out and span the bottle happily, waiting patiently for it to stop, his eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw who it landed on. "Truth or dare Zane-y" he said eyeing the bluenette up, "dare of course" Zane said as if it were the most obvious choice in the world. "You have to kiss..." he looked around the room and upon seeing no suitable candidates, "me" he slurred. Zane's eyes widened in shock, Atticus had been momentarily in the eye of the drunk storm, he had momentarily regained his lost sobriety but it only for the space of a few minutes, allowing those drinks Aster gave him to be absorbed into the drunk's system. "Fine" Zane said sighing, trying to ignore Jaden and Jesse's wolf whistling, as he leaned over to Atticus, he wasn't however, expecting to be grabbed by the face and pulled into a deep kiss by his best friend. He had planned on giving the teen a quick peck on the cheek, but Atticus apparently had other idea's. Zane finally gave up on struggling, the drunk had a vice-like grip on his face and he didn't seem to be planning on letting go anytime soon. Slowly 'kaiser' felt Atticus's grip slacken and he managed to pull himself free. When he looked up at Atticus, the other was being distracted by the tassles on the cushion he was sitting on, a deep red blush covered both of his cheeks.

Sighing Zane picked up the bottle and spun it, watching it spin made him kind of dizzy, for once he didn't want it to land on Aster as he knew the teen was too cautious to pick dare, and even if he did, Zane wouldn't be able to stop him giving Aster the same kind of dare he'd just recieved. He could picture it now, 'Aster, I dare you to let me ravish you! Right here, right now' a impatient coughing noise distracted him, the bottle had landed on Alexis. "Dare" she said before Zane asked her anything, he knew about the blonde's attraction to Bastion, she'd told him the night they'd first come up with project,' Zane gets locked in a closet with Aster'. One thing that Alexis hadn't counted on was the fact that Zane was a guy, and all guys think about the same kind of things, and Zane knew one thing that the genius of the Ra dorm would like more than a kiss from Alexis, "take off you're top" Zane said smiriking in a twisted way. "Excuse me?" Alexis said in a much higher tone than she was used to using. "You heard me, take off you're top" he said, laughing inwardly at the look on Bastions face, he looked like a kid who's every christmas had come at once.

Alexis blushed as she pulled off the dark-blue sweater she was wearing, she glared at Zane as she threw the clothing on the ground next to her. "Bastion, you're nose is bleeding" Syrus whispered to the Ra teen, "shit" he tried to halt the bleeding with his sleeve.

"It's my turn" Alexis said, one hand raised to hide he newly exposed bra, she span the bottle and smiled lighlty as it stopped at Jaden. "I'm choosing for you, and you have to kiss with Syrus" she said laughing at Jaden's face. "What is it with you people and making me kiss stuff?" the brunette said sobbing, "don't forget you have to kiss Crowler after this" Aster said smirking at Jaden, "gross..." was all Jaden could say when he was reminded of what had yet to come.

Leaning forward he gave Syrus a peck on the forehead, and smiled at Alexis, "all done" he said in a sing-song voice. Alexis sent him a death glare, the next time they played this game she'd make sure that she'd specify. When she brought her attention back to the game Jaden had spun the bottle and it returned to her brother, "Atticus, you have to sing for everyone when Hassleberry finishes his fun run" he said evilly. Alexis shook her head, this had turned into a game of random dares, looking to her left she saw Bastion with his hand over his nose, "what happend to you? she asked confused, "I hurt myself when I was in the bathroom" he said quickly" covering up the fact that it was Alexis's well-endowed chest that had caused the spewing forth of his life's blood from his nasal cavity.

(A/N: for some reason that last line was fun to write)

"I'll sing for you and all you're friends little girl" Atticus said not looking up from the tassles, there was a bug of some kind under the cushion and the drunken Obelisk was playing the waiting game with it. "Atticus it's you're turn" Jaden said smacking the drunk in the back of the head, "owww, that hurt, for a girl you smack hard" he said crying as he rubbed his sore skull, he perked up as he saw a large beetle scuttle out from under his cushion and across the room, "i'll get you next time" he screeched throwing one of his shoes at it, only to miss the insect. Atticus returned his attention back to the game, "my spin right?" he said snatching the bottle from Jaden. He span it good and hard, and before it had stopped he began to feel queasy.

"Chazz eh?"Atticus said in an evil voice, apparently when he got drunk enough, he reverted back into a nightshroud-esque personality. "You'll have to chase after naked Hassleberry, you won't be wearing any clothes either apart from this tie which you will wrap around you're forehead like a headband" he stated. Chazz blinked, how the hell could a guy who was so wasted that he couldn't spell 'Ra' five minutes ago be able to give such a detailed dare? Chosing to ignore what had happend Chazz resigned himself to his fate.

"My spin" Chazz said picking up the bottle, "not it's not, i've had enought of this" Zane said standing up and stretching, "I think we should let the guys do they're dares and then we can hear Alexis's idea for a game" he said in his deep voice. Chazz nodded knowing what this mean't. "Let's go get ready" Hassleberrry said pointing toward the bathroom, Chazz nodded. "No that mean's i'll have to kiss Crowler like right now" Jaden said panicking, "I can't reduce myself to that" he said tears welling up in his eyes.

"Tough tamali's Yuki" Chazz said smirking at him, "if I have to do this, you do too" he said glaring at him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow a long chapter! And another cliff hanger, I mean the next and final game has yet come, and a suprise geust is in store! The story only has one or two chapter of the main part left, but I am willing to write some chapters about the pairings I had in here, if there was a pairing you liked in the spin the bottle (kissing) game you liked, I might write a chapter. I want to resolve Jaden and Chazz's argument, and that sort of thing like Jaden and Jesse as well

Next chapter will be a bit late since i'm going on my holidays, Edinbourough beware, lol!

Review, they make give the inspiration:D


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_Wow, I got over being lazy... actually, I had to download my own fanfiction sobs My beloved laptop charger has died and it costs 99 euro to buy a new one! Well, more chaos and randomness will ensue as it is, plus there's gonna be a guest. Well, I want to finish up the dares and begin the final game!_

_**Agent Eye: **__Yay! Thanks for the compliment, I really love yaoi comedies, I mean, they cover two of my favourite things at once! I went ages trying to think up dares, they Crowler one was the worst I think! Zane would like that right:D_

_**GintaXAlvissForever: **__There shall be a chapter of JuudaiXJun after the last chapter for ya! Truth or dare is fun right; my friends and me played it ages ago! _

_**Beautyheart18: **__The update is here! Dances Actually I talked it over with someone and I think drinking yourself sober is possible, but only at certain times of the year... (Like at summer solstice or tanabata...)_

_**SukiMoon: **__Yay! Thankies! Atticus is awesome, it's so fun to make him completely nuts, and he shall stay that way:D_

_**natat: **__laughs the dares were so fun/hard to think up; I wanted to keep them fun and evil! I shall read you're ficcie:)_

**Warnings: **_Singing drunks, revenge plans, claustrophobia, and yaoi! Which is boyXboy action, everybody loves that, right:D_

_**Disclaimer: **__steals yugioh gx hahahaha, oh no, takahashi has roller blades! Gets caught dangit' I still don't own yugioh gx! XD_

_**Fallen Leaves **_

_**Chapter 5 **_

_**Shady**_

_**(Claustrophobia part 3)**_

Jaden grimaced as he was pushed to the front of the group, everyone that had been playing the games, (plus Jasmine and Mindy) had left the room for the moment and re-entered the party, to allow the truth or dare victims to carry out their dares.

"I don't want to do this!" Jaden said loudly pleading with Zane, he grabbed the Obelisks coat and tried to swing from it, "I'll do anything" he said quickly, before whispering "anything" again as seductively as he could in Zane's ear. The bluenette raised an eyebrow at the Slifer red that was almost crying while he was attached to Zane's shirt, Zane plucked the brunette off of his clothes and placed him on the ground. "You agreed to this Slacker, now go do the damned dare" Zane said smiling happily.

Jaden looked helplessly around the room, hoping that someone would come to his aid, his eyes lingered on Chazz who was standing next to Syrus, the raven haired duelist looked away when he saw that his boyfriend was staring at him, desperation evident in his brown eyes. Atticus walked up to him and smiled serenely, "you know what little girl, I bet that Crowler is more scared of you, than you are of him, so you go and do you're thing" he said happily as he pointed at Vellion Crowler who had joined the party earlier, and was currently drinking a small plastic cup of spiked punch. Jaden felt a hand grab his wrist, he looked up and saw that the Obelisk brunette had clamped onto his arm and was dragging him to his purple-lipped doom. "No, don't I'm not ready, I need more time, Jesse save me!" Jaden wailed as he saw that Crowler kept getting closer, wait, no Jaden was getting closer to his teacher, "oh no" Jaden muttered as he realised how terrifying this experience was going to be.

"Come on Atticus don't do this, we've been friends for an entire series" Jaden said as he managed to stop the drunken brunette, Atticus pondered over Jaden's statement, he had to admit that the Slifer was right. "Oh well, it doesn't matter, y'see girly, I have to do this for Zane-y" Atticus said matter of factly, after all, Zane-y was the object of the most handsome duelist in Obelisks affection and so he had to do exactly what his master, uh, Zane-y said. Jaden watched Atticus closely, he saw that the brunette wasn't going to stop dragging him anytime soon so Jaden decided that he wasn't going to make it easy for him anyway. "What are you doing mis-"Atticus started to say as Jaden let himself go limp and lie on the floor, much to the surprise of his elder captor.

"Jaden you're being an idiot" Chazz stated, ashamed of his boy-friends behaviour. "I'm not gonna do this willingly" Jaden said like a petulant child. Atticus pulled a bottle of beer from within the confines of his jacket and opened it with one hand. He stared down at Jaden creepily as he gulped down the bitter, brown liquid; a strange look crossed his face. The wannabe popstar began to pull Jaden across the room mercilessly with renewed vigour, ignoring the small brunette's pained cries as he succumbed to carpet burn.

"Oh, Mr. Yuki, what are you doing down there?" Crowler said looking down at the quivering brunette who was nursing his wounded lower abdominal area. Jaden looked up at one of the seven wonders of the academy, (the others being; the duel spirits, drinking you're self sober, evil being subconsciously attracted to the academy, the apparently limitless age for acceptance into the academy, The abandoned dorm? And finally Cinnamon potatoes 'yum') the eternally genderless doctor looked at him with a strangely happy look.

"Who's a cute little boy, eh?" the blue-clad teacher said uncharacteristically happily. Jaden was about to make a run for it when he saw Chazz talking to Syrus. Jealousy coursed through the brunettes veins, he felt the urge to make Chazz jealous, right now he was willing to do anything to make his boyfriend angry. He turned and faced doctor Crowler and pulled the shocked man down to his level before he pulled the rather large purple lips against his own normal pale pink ones.

Chazz's jaw dropped as he watched Crowler moan into Jaden's kiss, Chazz was staring, he was unable to pull his eyes away. He had to something now or he was gonna regurgitate his dinner right here all over the carpet. The black-clad Slifer tore out of the room, a hand covered his mouth in a vain attempt to try and hold back the psychical manifestation of his disgust. Syrus followed after him on Zane's orders, Chazz's dare was up next and there was no way that he was going to get out of it, not if Zane had anything to do with it, that is.

"Wait, why is Jaden kissing professor Crowler?" Professor Sartyr said rather loudly, gaining nobody's attention as per usual. For once though people agreed with the voice whose owner nobody ever seemed to recognise. Jaden pulled away his blonde teacher, pleased with himself that he saw Chazz make a hasty exit from the room, but when he looked at whom he had locked lips with, he realised the gravity of his mistake.

'Maybe I am possibly in the wrong… maybe' Jaden thought feeling slightly queasy at the sight of Crowler who was blushing like a schoolgirl in his arms.

Just as Jaden was about to address the room and explain his lip-lock with the he-she. Hassleberry, who was running across the room, completely nude, interrupted him. A small group of girls fainted at the sight of one of the schools bishie streaking at another bishies party.

Of course this wasn't the only thing that interrupted Jaden, his eyes were glued to his beloved Chazz who was pursuing Hassleberry, the ebony-haired Slifer was as naked as the day he was born and he had a tie around his forehead like a headband. Jaden could feel the familiar trickle of blood that flowed freely from his nose; it was like this every time he saw Chazz naked.

The sight of naked Chazz chasing naked Hassleberry heralded the birth of a new club at duel academy; the yaoi fan club. After all, the sight of two naked boys chasing after each other could mean only one thing, that they were gay.

"All right Atticus, you're turn" Zane whispered into the Obelisk's ear. "Alright peaches" Atticus said happily planting a kiss on Zane's cheek. The brunette staggered toward the front of the room and grabbed a microphone, yet again from within the confines of his jacket!

When he brought the small electrical device to his lips, the brunette's entire demeanour changed completely, he gazed down upon his audience with an aura that would rival that of Ayumi Hayasaka.

The brunette began to sign the words of a world-renowned pop song!

"Sucking to hard on my lollipop, oh, love's gonna get me down,

Say love, say love, oh, love's gonna get you down"

Everybody present seemed to be in a daze as the brunette was actually singing in key, Jaden had already raised his hands to his ears and so he was missing what would be known forever more as; 'the day that Atticus surprised the academy and caused professor Sartyr to go into cardiac arrest'.

"I went walking with my momma one day, when she warned me what people say;

Live you're life until love is found, cause love's gonna let you down"

Everybody present seemed ignorant of the fact that the brunette was singing the song to Zane, not even Zane was aware of it as he was stuck staring as Bastion with a rare smile.

Once people noticed Zane staring at the Ra yellow's genius, the all turned their attention away from the karaoke-ing brunette and stared at the rather strange sight of Bastion, the academy's 'brightest' student standing in the middle of Chazz Princeton's living room, his clothes inside out and back to front. Slowly a theory began to form within the minds of everyone present; Chazz running naked after a nude Hassleberry and now Bastion's clothes were all askew (A/n: I love that word lol) which made everyone come to the same general conclusion! They three boys were in the midst of a love triangle, and add to that Dr. Crowler and Jaden's relationship meant that a lot of blog's were going to be updated a.s.a.p.

"Everybody" Atticus said in that charmingly, slurred British accent of his, once he was sure that everybody's attention was focused solely on him, he attempted to climb down off of the stage and

He toddled off in the direction of Chazz's bedroom, he fumbled with the doorknob for a moment before he turned and faced the masses. "And that's all she wrote" he said seriously before gesturing for the gang to return to Chazz's sleeping quarters.

Zane, Aster, and Jesse walked into the room with a superior swagger in their steps; Syrus who was acting as a crutch to Jaden followed them. Jaden of course had a look on his face that would make unborn babies cry (1), after all he had kissed Crowler and Chazz hadn't even come to console him, which meant that Jaden would need to use more sinister tactic's. As he hobbled into the room with Syrus he gripped the crumpled piece of paper in his pocket, which contained the final game of the night, and ultimately his secret to revenge on Chazz

Slowly walked into the room still completely naked as he'd left his clothes outside, "I'll kill you Zane" he muttered to himself under his breath whilst watching his upper class man with a look that would kill a kuriboh. He was being flanked by a still nude Hassleberry, before he had been due to complete his dare he'd gotten a glass of punch from the bowl and gulped it down, not realising that it's contents had been spiked with some rather potent, electric blue alcohol-like substance. The drink had prompted the muscular and rather handsome duelist to begin his streak a little earlier than had been planned.

Mindy and Jasmine had lingered behind at the main party having seized the opportunity to take advantage to a drunken Harrington Rose and thoroughly sloshed O Brien.

Alexis had been considering staying behind to keep an eye on Jasmine and Mindy, she was the one that had kept Jim Cooke from pressing charges last time there was a party. The two rather man hungry girls had cornered the poor cowboy on the edge of the cliffs and he had made the tough decision to jump instead of accepting their advances, of course he'd suffered a punctured lung, a broken leg, and bite wounds to his back, but in the end it had been worth it, he was still single and loving it, even though he was still only five months into his 1 year stint in a wheel chair.

Just as she made to walk off with her two friends she spotted Bastion looking rather frightend with his clothes all messed up because of her. At that moment she chose to help handsome Ra yellow and leave her friends to their own devices, after all, they'd eventually have to cope without her anyway.

"Hey Bastion" she said shyly as she walked up to the startled Ra yellow, when he realized exactly who had sidled up next to him he relaxed a little. "Alexis, I didn't realize that you could be so evil" he said looking away from the blonde with an uncharacteristic shyness. "Be thankful; that you weren't the follow up act to Hassleberry and Chazz" she said smiling sweetly, grasping the Ra's hand as she led him toward Chazz's bedroom, "let's finish the game's" she said happily, a light blush covered her cheeks.

When they entered the room, the two were startled to see Chazz being kissed deeply by one Aster Phoenix. "What's going on?" she whispered to Jesse who seemed rather enthralled by what was going on. "Oh, Zane wouldn't let up about Aster not having to do a dare, so Atticus made Chazz kiss him because he deemed the two the epitome of 'smexyness'" the bluenette said quickly recapping what the soon-to-be couple had missed while they lingered behind at the party.

Just before Atticus could pressure Aster into doing something more daring, Jaden leapt onto the coffee table (A/n: why does he Chazz have one in his room?) and whistled to gain everyone present's attention. Once he was sure that Chazz and Aster's lip-lock was over he held out his crumpled piece of paper and smiled sweetly. "The final game!" he announced it loudly, arousing everyone present's curiosity.

"The final game is…" before the brunette could say the game there was a knock at the door. "I'll get that" Atticus said toddling over to the door, unable to hide his child-like excitement as he opened it. He stood at the door for a moment, speaking with whoever stood behind it, he looked in at everyone once with a rather sinister smile before he let the person walk in.

"Holy shit…" Zane had barely got the words out before the music started playing. "Syrus! Don't look at him" Zane said grabbing his little brother and covering his eyes with his hands. Jaden had begun to freak out, "oh my god, it's so disgusting" he squeaked as he attempted to burrow into Jesse's back. Chazz was immobilised with what could be a cross between fear and shock. "Wait, is that, ewww, he's playing Californication!" Hassleberry said as the man standing at the front of the room slowly mesmerized him and he began to sway in time to the man's movements.

"Atticus, what have you done" Alexis said as she watched her brother cheer on the unwelcome intruder, "Lexi, we can't send Zaney away without a stripper, can we?" the Obelisk brunette said smiling sweetly up at his sister from where he was sitting, directly in front of the gyrating crotch of the stripper.

"All right, we understand that much" Bastion started, "but why him" Jaden said reappearing from behind Jesse's back. "He needed the money, that and, well, look at him; he needs all the work that he can get!" Atticus said shoving a five-dollar bill down the stripper's pants. "Why didn't he just ask me for some extra cash" Aster said flinching slightly as the blunette pulled off his long white coat. "Yeah Sartorius, I mean, you're like 35, get an office job" Hassleberry said quickly, trying his best to ignore the rapidly approaching geriatric. "I wish I could, but that would require me cutting my hair, and that my dear Hassleberry, I refuse to do" he said in that familiar serpentine hiss that he was so fond of.

"Someone make him stop" Jaden whimpered having returned to the safety that being hidden behind Jesse brought, "I don't think we can" Zane said, his eyes widening in horror as Atticus handed him a fifty; "Atty, no!" If Zane had been a minute quicker, he wouldn't have tripped over his little brother; his hand wouldn't have slipped from over Syrus face, giving him a full view of a completely naked Sartorius.

All there was for Zane Truesdale was blissful and silent darkness.

My friend Darren once told me 'you make unborn babies cry' so I used it here lol!

_**After much deliberation I made Atty sing 'Lollipop' by Mika! It suits him seeing as how it's utterly random:D (it didn't help that I was listening to it while typing ********) Did I spell that Japanese popstar name right (I won't attempt it again TT) Review! They make the world go round after all! One thing I want to know is where does Atty get those 'hold everything' coats! Sartorius is a stripper! ******** That was so super special awesome:D –Gulp- I'm using American money because well, I picture the academy being either there or in Japan and Yen make my brain go bleh **_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Yes! Finally the second last chapter is here! But don't fear, the notes at the end of this chapter explain what happens next! (It's the last chapter of the main story) Well, Sartorius is being included! I wonder where did Jaden get that set of rules for the final game… a mystery in itself:D_

_**Beautyheart18: **__I know, Atty can be a verrry strange little boy… The update is here (cheesy grin)_

_**SukiMoon**__: (random glompage ____ )I love that song!:) arigatou for the review!_

_**GintaXAlvissForever: **__I want a yaoi fanclub as well! TT someone create one for us! ____ Update is here and sparkly!_

_**Natat: **__Microsoft kees attacking me with capital letters!_

_**Warning: **__Hilarity, extreme claustrophobia, and rejection… and as always yaoi hot boys making out and maybe more ;) drunken people and such is the like also! _

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own yugioh gx, Mr takahashi got it back from me… he had rocket power roller blades… that I don't own either! Oh cruel fate, I forsake thee! TT_

Fallen leaves 

_**Chapter 6 **_

_**Adoration**_

_**(Claustrophobia 4)**_

When Zane returned to the world of consciousness a rather bizarre sight greeted him; everyone was standing over them forming a circle of concerned faces, even Sartorius was amongst the worried people. "If I'm in heaven, I'm gonna complain to the management" he stated sullenly, before he realised that Aster was among his angst-ridden friends. Slowly he made to sit up, but winced as he felt the world spinning, groaning as he sat up, he looked at Atticus with a serious look on his face. "Atty, I want you to go into orbit and stop the earth rotating on its orbital axis", the brunette nodded and stood up, ready and willing to take care of Zane's wishes.

"Atticus, sit down" Alexis snapped, pulling her brother down by the jacket, "how are you feeling now Zane?" she said placing a hand gently on the blunette's shoulder, "I'd be fine if the world would stop spinning" he said slightly more harshly than he had intended to.

Alexis nodded sympathetically before she stood up, "okay Jaden, I think it's okay for you to say the next game" she said happily to the brunette who was already climbing onto the coffee table. "Ladies, gentlemen, and Sartorius" Jaden said shooting a venomous look at the almost naked man sitting next to Aster. "The last game will be… Seven minutes in heaven" he said popping on a reading monocle as he read the title of the game from his crumpled up piece of magazine. "Hey, Jaden is that my 'girl world' magazine?" Atticus said noticing the familiar piece of paper that Jaden had been reading from the whole time. The small brunette looked around with shifty eyes, trying to find something with which to divert the drunken obelisks attention. "Oh my gawd, Zane's blinking!" Jaden squealed

Causing Atticus to face Zane with wide, worried eyes. "You didn't tell me you could blink!" Atticus wailed grabbing onto the terrified Obelisk blunette with a vice-like grip. "Atticus, look! I just walked out the door" Zane shouted quickly, as soon as the words had escaped from his mouth the brunette had let go of Zane and sat in front of the door. Slowly he began to wail like a five year old that had lost it's shiny red balloon at a funfair.

"Anyway…" Chazz said quietly trying to return some sense of normality to the room, which for the raven-haired slacker was quite hard, since he had left his clothes outside on the ground in front of his part of the dorm. (A/n: yes folks, Chazzy-dearest was nude when Atticus had him making out with Aster… scandalous ) "We should begin the game, because, well, I think that the sexual tension in here could be cut with a butter knife" he said seriously, 'that and I need some action' he added mentally to himself.

"Alright, who wants to go first" Chazz said as he pulled on a pair of black jeans he got from the closet where the game would be played. Noone gave any indication of wanting to be the first to participate in 'Girl World's' (so ingenious it was evil) game. "Fine!" Chazz snapped, "If nobody wants to pick whom they're going in with, they're going in with Atticus," he said smirking evilly at the innocent partygoers, who were now trembling in obvious fear. "How about we draw names out of a hat?" Jesse said as a way to save everyone the torture of being locked in a confined space with the drunken disaster that was 'Atticus Rhodes'.

Chazz seemed to ponder over this idea for a moment, playing with the theory, he for one had almost instantly regretted the Atticus threat when he realised that he could possibly become a victim of it, seeing as he and Jaden weren't exactly on speaking terms right now. "We'll do it," he said smugly, in a tone that suggested that he, the 'all-powerful and all-knowing Chazz Princeton' had come up with the idea, rather than Jesse.

"Okay, does anyone here have a hat?" Alexis said loudly, already knowing the answer, a mass, simultaneous, shaking of heads told her that nobody had one. "Actually…" Chazz muttered as he walked into his closet and began to root around. He pulled out a dust-covered, black, cowboy hat. Chazz ignored the looks that he received over owning such a ridiculous hat and handed it to Alexis, "what, I got it from Slade and Jagger when I was younger, they were going through their 'broke back mountain' phase and when it ended I got a lot of cowboy memorabilia". Everyone present slowly backed away from Chazz once they realised that his brothers were gay and Chazz didn't know, and rather than tell him such an important detail, they all thought that it would be funnier that when Chazz got home a little early at Christmas he'd know himself.

Once everyone had written their names down on a piece of paper and popped it into the hat, Alexis began to shake the hat to mix up the pieces of paper. "Alright, Jaden you come up and pick a name from the hat please" she said gesturing for the brunette to stand next to her. "So I just pick two names out, right?" Jaden said loudly, making sure he knew exactly what it was that he was doing, Alexis nodded and the brunette pulled out he first name. "Syrus" Jaden said reading the name out loud, "and…Atticus" he said as he read the second piece of paper he fished out.

Syrus perked up when he heard his name… "me and … Atticus… holy crap" the bluenette squeaked as he saw the brunette approach him menacingly. He ran to Zane, "Save me nii-san" he pleaded, "I'll give you a power bond" he said tears running down his face. Zane's face was a cold, emotionless mask as he watched his little brother being locked in a closet with one of the academy's most sex-crazed teenagers. Only one flash of sympathy hit him, "gods speed Syrus" he whispered as he began to chat with Aster about the price of household bleach.

"Hi Atticus" Syrus whispered as he saw the brunette slowly approaching him in the darkness. "You know, I've been in love with him since I joined the academy" he muttered as he grabbed the bluenette by the shoulder. Syrus squeaked like a mouse that had been caught by a hawk, "three long years" he muttered as he pulled out a bottle of whisky wrapped up in a brown paper bag and began to gulp it down.

"So Atticus you love Zane eh? I bet that's just the booze talking" Syrus said quickly said as he backed away from the sound of the brunette's approaching footsteps. "I do, and y'know what, being locked in a closet with Zane's little bro is the closest that I'll ever get to being with him" the brunette muttered eerily to himself as he almost tripped over a pair of Chazz's cowboy boots. Syrus ducked down beside some neatly stacked shoeboxes and stayed silent as he watched Atticus steady himself before he continued searching for the bluenette.

Soon the time was up and Atticus hissed as the light from the room blinded him, "Hassleberry!" Syrus wailed as he dashed out of the closet, "it was horrible, Chazz's closet is full of moth's" the bluenette wailed. Hassleberry raised an eyebrow at his little boyfriend, Syrus noticed it, "oh and Atticus was trying to molest me as well" he said happily, glad to be out of that moth-ridden hell where 'the Chazz' stored all his black (and strangely western themed) clothes. Zane stared at his best friend in disbelief, Atticus was sitting at Chazz's coffee table with his brown paper bag of whiskey, glaring at Zane as though he wished for nothing more than the offending teen to melt into a viscous black-clad puddle of smexiness for neither acknowledging nor reciprocating his blatantly obvious feelings.

"Alright Lexi, pick the next pair" Zane said as he crossed his fingers behind his back and ignored Atticus's venomous stares as he hoped and pleaded with his new god Ra that he would be locked in with Aster. "Hassleberry and…" Alexis said loudly, "God-Dammit Ra, we had an agreement!" Zane roared as he kicked Jesse repeatedly "the next name better be Syrus" Hassleberry said shaking a fist toward the blonde. "Uhm… sorry to disappoint you Hassleberry" the Alexis stated calmly, "it's Sartorius actually" she said quietly wincing at the high pitch screech that emanted from the dinosaur duelist. "Why is he screaming Aster?" Sartorius said leaning down to whisper to the silver haired teen, "uhm, he's just happy to be going in the closet with you" Aster whispered back, hoping that Sartorius would miss out on the fact that he was lying.

Chazz shoved the tanned duelist into the closet with Bastions help after he daringly attempted to escape through Chazz's closed, double-glazed window. Sartorius calmly walked in and looked down at the concussed teenager with a smirk. "Jaden explained to me what you youngsters do inside a closet during this game" he said slyly as he approached the dinosaur duelist. "Uhm, soldier, what exactly did Jaden tell you we do?" Hassleberry said as he saw a pair of luminous eyes approach him in the dark, even in the dark he could sense the older man smirk. "It was actually quite entertaining" he said with a hint of glee in his voice as he said it, "he said that we have to mate in this insect infested closet," Sartorius said as he shooed away a moth that had the nerve to land on his shoulder.

Hassleberry flinched as he felt the former society of light leader brush up against him, he could feel the cool flesh of the bluenettes leg against his own bare thigh, Syrus had been nice enough to bring his three-quarter length pants but his torso was still naked.

Everyone in the bedroom looked up as they heard Hassleberry scream behind the closet door, "I swear to god that Jaden better watch his back when I get out of here" the tanned duelist screamed feebly, and suddenly everyone heard an unpleasant 'thud' as Hassleberry fainted from whatever it was that Sartorius had done.

"It wasn't me," Sartorius mumbled as he saw the tan duelist crumple in a heap upon the floor, the cause of which was an unknown stench emanating mysteriously from exactly where the light leader was standing, still clad in only a pink, sequined, thong.

"Holy shit, is he dead" Jaden said loudly as he dragged Hassleberry's unconscious body out of the closet, "actually, he has a concussion, I know this, I'm a doctor" Atticus said in his British accent as he attempted to examine the unconscious boy's nether regions before he was stopped by both Alexis and Syrus. "How am I supposed to become a vet if you won't let me examine this giant racoon" Atticus said as he gestured at Jesse who instinctively flinched at the mention of his name. Everyone present considered backing away but Alexis was so used to this that she already had the first name for the closet game picked.

"Bastion…" the blonde said smiling brightly, as she did the only thing that she knew how to ensure that she was the one to go in the closet with Bastion… she cheated. "And me" she said smiling ignoring the little piece of paper in her hand that read 'Zane'. Bastion's face had turned righter than a Slifer red blazer as he stood up and nervously held a hand out to Alexis and helped her down from the coffee table. Everyone was silent as the two headed into the closet. As soon as they were gone everyone approached the door and began to listen in on the conversation.

"So, um, nice day to be locked in a closet, eh?" Bastion said nervously looking at the blonde. "Well, having good company always helps she said as she moved toward 'Bazzy'. "Alexis, I , uhm," Bastion began before he felt Alexis hand brush against his chest as she reached up to lightly touch the Ra's face. "I like you too Bastion" she whispered as she felt his lips brush against her own, and in that moment Alexis knew that out of all the guys in the academy she was knew she had picked the right one. Bastion wasn't arrogant or a crazed fan boy, he never really harassed her or treated her differently and that's exactly what she had wanted.

Bastion couldn't believe it, he was in a closet making out with the girl of his dreams, he opened one eye and peeked around the closet, upon arriving at the conclusion that there were no hidden cameras he finally realised that this wasn't some sort of elaborate prank organised by Eishiki or America. He felt the blonde moan into the kiss and just as he was about to risk second base the closet door swung open, basking the new couple in light.

"Oooooooh!" was the unanimous response of everyone that wasn't in the closet. "What are you guys doing?" Alexis screeched once she realised that Bastion had stopped the kiss, before she could even try to get angrier a loud effeminate screech rang throughout the room. Atticus stumbled forward and began to point at Bastion "he has had his innocence shattered", "the witch kissed my friend" he said pointing at Alexis. The brunette continued to scream, "witch" until Chazz stepped forward and explained to him what had happened. The brunette's eyes widened as he finally realized exactly what had happened, he marched in a straight (ish) line toward Bastion, "come on, lets take this outside wise guy" the brunette said as he attempted to swing a fist at the rather frightend Ra yellow, but the brunette only succeeded in smacking himself in the face.

As the brunette fell to the floor, Alexis pulled out the first name of the closets next victim, a loud thud signalled that her brother had hit the floor headfirst, she pitied Zane, and tomorrow it was the bluenettes turn to deal with him.

"Alright, Jesse, and…" the blonde started as she allowed Aster to pull out the next name, "Jaden" he said sounding rather surprised that the two kept getting paired up together, it was actually quite entertaining when he thought about it.

Chazz looked at Jaden, a vein could be seen throbbing on the ebony-haired teen's forehead as he came to the conclusion that this game had to be rigged. Jaden threw his boyfriend a 'Revenge-time, ya big jerk' look as he led Jesse by the hand into the closet.

When the door closed, both Chazz and Syrus made their way up to the door, Sartorius decided to follow them, nobody seemed to notice that he was still only clad in a teeny, tiny, barely there white thong, and a pair of white cowboy boots.

"Well Ja-…" Jesse started, tugging on his shirtsleeves lightly before Jaden pounced on him. He pulled the blunette into a deep kiss, his eyes watching the keyhole of the closet, hoping that a certain onyx eyed teen could see him. The brunette slipped his tongue into the bluenettes mouth, and explored the sanctity of Jesse's mouth.

Beyond the door Sartorius burst into a fit of uncharacteristic giggles, "it's like Jaden's making out with himself" he said doubling over in laughter, "it so weird" he said gasping for breath, Aster winced as he was seeing a lot more of a certain part of his manager than he ever needed to.

"He is so dead when I get him" Chazz growled as he took Sartorius's place at the key hole, he could see Jaden shoving his tongue down that blue-haired prats throat, that was something only 'the Chazz' should ever experience.

When he saw Jaden slowly unbutton Jesse's shirt he was ready to blow.

Jaden slowly began to unbutton the bluenettes shirt, a small smile playing on his lips as he did so, once the shirt was open he began to kiss the soft skin at the base of Obelisks neck. Slowly sucking the skin, the brunette smirked when he saw a small bruise form where he had been working. He slowly moved lower along the bluenettes chest when the door swung open and the two looked up to see a smiling Chazz, "time's up boys" he said, the tone of his voice mean't that he was seriously pissed. That was exactly what Jaden had wanted.

As Jaden walked nonchalantly out of the closet, Jesse quickly buttoned up his shirt, missing a few buttons along the way; he scurried out of Chazz's way, avoiding eye contact with the livid teenager.

"Alexis, do this and get this stupid game over with" Chazz snapped as he sat down on his bed, hoping that this night would end so he could beat the living daylights out of Jaden. (And maybe some common sense into him while he was at it.)

Alexis smiled weakly and nodded, this moment was the whole reason that tonight had been organised, to get Zane and Aster alone, and now it was time. The blonde pulled out two names at once, she ignored the fact that they said, 'the chazz' and a scribble that mean't Atticus, "Zane and Aster" she said smiling sweetly as Zane had a smiled on his face that would've made the Cheshire cat jealous.

He followed Aster toward the closet and that was when he remembered something very important, it was the reason that he didn't like Atticus's plan in the first place.

Y'see ladies and gentlemen, Zane Truesdale had a bad case of claustrophobia, ever since he was a little kid. Zane, ever the adventurous child, had thought it would be a good idea if he climbed into the washing machine when he was playing hide and go seek with Syrus, and of course after ten minutes Syrus got bored and went to watch TV. Zane had been stuck inside the washing machine for an hour and a half; his mother had only found him when she was about to do some laundry.

Ever since that day Duel academy's best student had a fear of confined spaces and tropical scented washing detergent, but right now it was the 4foot by 4foot closet that was freaking him out. As he was slowly pushed toward the closet he began to sweat and panic, "hey, maybe we should rethink this" the bluenette squeaked trying vainly to get out of this. Alexis shook her head, as Bastion did the most logical thing he could, he grabbed Zane by his ear and rather forcibly began to drag him inside the closet. Just as Bastion was about to close the door, he felt something land on his back, "Alexis, help me" Bastion shrieked as he felt teeth sink into his shoulder. Atticus had woken up and the brunette did not take kindly to someone dragging his Zaney into a closet without him.

Zane paced around nervously within the confines of the closet, having completely forgotten that the object of his affections had been locked in there with him. The bluenette wrapped his arms around himself and slowly began to shake, "are the walls closing in?" he said walking away from the walls, "oh god, I think they are" he said as he slowly began to hyperventilate. The blunette whimpered in fear when he felt a hand patting him on the back soothingly. "It's alright Zane, nothings happening" came the soft, rich voice of Aster. Zane found himself blushing at the younger teen's touch, and suddenly he realised that this was his last chance to tell the sapphire-eyed teen how he felt.

Zane readied himself as he grabbed Aster by the wrists and faced him. The bluenette gulped, as he finally found the words he had been looking for all this time.

"Aster, I've liked you since the first moment I saw you" Zane whispered, and he slowly pulled the silver haired teen into a deep kiss. When he pulled away from Aster, he couldn't help but look away from the teen, even though he knew that his face couldn't be seen in the dark anyway, as he awaited his love's answer.

Zane braced himself, cursing the inevitable silence that had followed his words. He jumped when he finally heard Aster speak. "I'm really sorry Zane, but I'm in love with someone else" he started, "I haven't been able to bring myself to tell him" Aster said quietly, avoiding the blunette's intent gaze. "Who is it?" Zane said barely able to hide the disappointment in his voice, "Atticus" Aster whispered blushing lightly as he did so.

At that instant Zane felt his heartbreak, without even meaning to his best friend had stolen the heart of his first love. Without another word Zane pulled open the door of the closet and stormed out and into the bedroom. Everyone present shouted "Congratulations" to him, the were all ignorant of what had really happened. Alexis was the first to notice that something was wrong and the smile faded from her face.

"Zane, are you…" was all she got out before Zane stomped past everyone and out of the room. As he passed through the party he grabbed a half-empty bottle of rum with him.

Once he was safely back in his dorm room Zane slowly began to cry, a feeling of self-loathing and disgust slowly engulfed him, at this moment in time he felt so stupid, how could he not have known that the silver haired boy had no interest in him?

Slowly Zane unscrewed the cap of the Rum and took a swig.

In the morning he'd take the first boat out of the academy and begin his career in the pro-leagues, leaving the memories of what had happened tonight, nothing but a bad memory.

Tonight he would cry, and drink, it'd help him get over the silver haired duelist.

There was one small fault in Zane's plan.

What had happened that night at the party had caused irreparable damage to him?

On top of him losing out on his first love, Zane was destined to fail in the pro leagues, and soon all of his confidence in his ability would be gone. The person known as 'Zane Truesdale' would dissapear and the world would welcome with open arms the ruthless, emotionless, duelist known as 'Hell Kaiser'. Any trace of Zane would be washed away in his wake.

So for his last real night as Zane Truesdale, he would drink away the sorrow that was haunting him and in a few short hours he would leave the academy that he had called home for the past three years.

_I feel so Sorry for poor Zaney, he lost Aster! I planned it to end like this since the beginning, Gomen!_

_I swear, by the end of this fic Atticus will have the world's worst hangover ever:D Well that was the last main chapter; next is mah epilogue and the chapters that readers request with some paring's that you choose! Tell me what extra chapters you want and which characters you want in you're review ;) I'll even write lemons if ya ask! Don't be shy! _


	7. Chapter 7

Whassup? Well, we are so very close to wrapping up this story! Don't forget that a sequel for HellKaiser will be out soon! Some people have requested this pairing:D Well, This chapter is for Jaden and Chazz; as requested by, ; and GintaXAlvissForever :D enjoy minna!

_ThankQ's for chappie 6!_

_**natat: **__she had to! I wanted them to get together:D Next chapter will be Lexi and Bastion:D _

_**SukiMoon: **__Those plushie's sound so cute! For you I'm gonna write a super cute (and somehow depressing) ZaneXAster chapter! It'll be after the BastionXAlexis one tho' _

_**GintaXAlvissForever: **__I hope you like the chappie! It's Juudai and Jun's time to shine:D_

Fallen leaves Chapter 7 

**Abhorrence**

Jaden Yuki sat upon his bed; he had taken his duvet and wrapped it around himself. It had been three days since the party, three days since Zane had left the academy, three days since Aster had declared his love for Atticus, and three days since he had seen Chazz. Every night since the party the raven haired Slifer hadn't even bothered to come and see his boyfriend, and over those few days Jaden became more and more pissed off, nobody, and I mean nobody was allowed to ignore Jaden Yuki for this long and get away with it.

Just as the brunette was about to throw his duvet off, put on some clothes (Jaden had come up with the theory that all duvet-cocoons were clothing optional) and go beat some sense into Chazz Princeton, but at the last minute he chickened out, choosing to lie back on his bed and snuggle into the downy blanket that covered him. The brunette's mood was so foul that he even snapped at Hane kuriboh who had come to cheer him up, and Elemental hero Neos had been cowering in the corner since Jaden had smacked him in the face with one of his pillows.

Just as Jaden was about to fall into a deep sleep, and hopefully kick Chazz's ass somebody entered the room. "Aniki" from that nickname Jaden could safely assume that it wasn't Chazz, or maybe it was. The brunette sat up, a pillow in his hand; ready to fling at the unsuspecting intruder. "It's me Jaden", Jesse said walking into the room, and his hands were raised, as if signalling surrender. "What's wrong with you Jaden?" the blunette said quietly once he'd reached Jaden's bed, the Slifer looked up into Jesse's beautiful emerald eyes and sighed wearily. "I don't know, I guess I'm just pissed off that Chazz hasn't come to see me," the brunette said snuggling down into his duvet.

"Uhm, Jaden, that wouldn't surprise me, I mean, the way you're treating anyone that tries to help you is quite… extreme" Jesse said waving a hand in the general direction of Neos and Hane Kuriboh. "I know, but if he loved me he'd come and see me" Jaden snapped, tears forming in the corners of his eyes, "I miss that black haired Slifer hater" Jaden bellowed as he buried his face in Jesse's shirt. Sighing lightly Jesse patted Jaden soothingly on the back, "I know, I think he misses you too," the bluenette said smiling down at the brunette as he said it. Jaden

was still sobbing into the teal haired teen's shirt, but it was obvious to the bluenette that he was clinging to every word that was said. "Every day, Chazz just sits out at the cliff, ignoring everyone that walks by, even Alexis" Jesse said smiling to himself when he finally felt Jaden stop crying.

"He's really suffering for his actions?" Jaden said peeping out from behind Jesse's shoulder, when the bluenette nodded Jaden's smile almost blinded him. "I'm gonna go see him" Jaden said throwing off his duvet and jumping down off of the bed and onto the floor.

"Go get him Ja…" Jesse stopped.

"Hey Jesse, why'd ya-?"

Jaden looked down…

"You pervert!" the brunette shrieked once he realised what it was that Jesse had been staring at. He'd forgotten completely that he was nude beneath his duvet/nest/cocoon, "Get out, unless" Jaden started, a strange look appearing in his eyes, "you planned this all along, you wanted to see me transform into a great moth" the brunette said loudly, looking at the blunette in triumph at his realization.

Jesse nearly died when he heard the brunette's claim, "Jaden you're not gonna turn into a great moth!" Jesse said exasperatedly, 'even though you're more of a beautifly' he added to himself. Jaden looked up from where he was pulling on a pair of blue jeans, "wait, you're right, I'll be a perfectly ultimate great moth" the brunette said beaming up at Jesse before he slipped on his shirt and shoes, and bounded out of the room, leaving a thoroughly confused Jesse there to ponder over the meaning of life. **(1)**

Jaden strolled leisurely along the cliffs that the Slifer dorm building was built next to, 'great idea chancellor Shepperd, you love the Slifer red dorm but leave it to be destroyed by erosion' Jaden said before stopping, "I'm not hanging out with Bastion anymore" he whispered softly once he realized that he actually understood the large words that he had just thought. 'Which part of the cliffs is Chazz on exactly?' Jaden thought quickly, having been walking for fifteen minutes and not seen any signs of Chazz's presence. "Alas, my black haired boyfriend, I fear the sea has claimed you, before I could" Jaden said vividly as he turned to face the ocean, the brunette raised a hand dramatically to his forehead before his eyes caught some movement further down the cliff.

As the brunette walked toward the familiar black-clad figure he looked at the ocean out of the corner of his eye, 'ha! I won this round' he said laughing to himself as he arrived at his destination.

Looking down at his boyfriend who looked rather ragged, depressed and generally worse for wear; the brunette couldn't help but laugh at him. The ebony-haired teenager looked up at the sound of the rather familiar noise, "why are you here?" Chazz said sarcastically as he took note of Jaden standing above him with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. Jaden looked down at his love with a strange glint in his eye, "fine, if you don't want me here, Jesse's waiting for me back at the red dorm" the brown-haired youth said casually as he turned his back on Chazz and began to slowly move forward and away from the ebony-haired teenager.

Chazz hesitated for a moment, but once he remembered how dull the last few days had been he instantly jumped up and made a dive for the unaware brunette. A sickening 'thud' was heard as Jaden crashed to the ground because of Chazz's bold move. "I'm sorry, okay" Chazz said sourly as he lay on top of the brunettes back, "I didn't mean to be such a jerk, all you wanted was some attention from me and I… hey are you listening to me?" Chazz said as he slowly climbed off of Jaden's back.

Onyx eyes widened with panic as Chazz slowly realised what he had done. Chazz quickly stood up and picked up the now unconscious brunette, " I can't believe that I knocked him out" Chazz said, a slight tremble in his voice, as he realized the gravity of what he had happened.

Once Chazz reached his bedroom he kicked several issues of Shonen Jump (and one or two Shojo beats as well) off of his bed before he lay down the unconscious brunette. Chazz pulled a chair over next to the bed and watched his love breathe slowly, he noticed something forming above the brunette's right eye, a rather large and unflattering lump was slowly growing there.

Chazz paused for a moment, he was slowly remembering something he'd read or saw on TV about people who'd got their head hit. 'Don't let them sleep' Chazz thought before it finally dawned on him, "Holy shit, I've been letting him sleep this whole time!" he screamed as he grabbed the brunette by his shirt and proceeded in shaking the living daylights out of Jaden.

Soon a pair of worried onyx eyes was greeted by a pair of bleary chocolate ones. "Are you okay?" Chazz whispered as he watched Jaden warily, as though the brunette would explode or something equally as random. Chazz waited patiently for the brunette to say he was fine, but after a minute of silence Jaden flopped back down onto the pillow and began to snuggle into it. Chazz stared at his boyfriend in disbelief before he once again shook the boy awake.

"Look Jaden, I know you want to sleep, but for once you have to stay awake," Chazz stated matter-of-factly, as the brunette nodded slowly. "My head is killing me" Jaden said quietly, his voice barely above a whisper, Chazz sighed, "that's my fault," he said as he grasped Jaden's hand within his own. Jaden's eyes slid shut as Chazz apologized to him, "I'm really tired Chazz" he said quietly as he prepared to once again fall asleep. "I have to keep you awake…" Chazz said, practically pleading with the brunette to stay conscious.

Chazz did the only thing he could that would definitely keep anyone awake, he quickly planted his lips firmly against the sleepy brunette's, 'hopefully this'll work' the thought, rather enjoying the sweet taste of Jaden's lips.

Jaden's eyes snapped open when he realised that he wasn't getting enough air, "what're you doing" the brunette gasped when he felt Chazz pull away, all traces of tiredness gone from his face.

"Keeping you awake" Chazz said with a sly smirk gracing his handsome features, as he pulled Jaden into another deep kiss.

**(It gets lemony/limey from here on in folks, if you want to, skip to the next bold bit for the afterglow ;D )**

Chazz took the chance to lay down on top of his love's lithe body, relishing in the feel of the hard, yet soft body beneath him, that was moving lightly as the brunette inhaled upon the gentle impact of Chazz laying on top of him. Taking a chance, Jaden boldly reached up with his head, and ran his tongue along his boyfriend's plump and oh-so-kissable lips, causing the ebony haired teen to smirk as he opened his mouth to accept Jaden's tongue into his moist and waiting cavern.

After more than a minute of frenching, the room was filled with the sounds of the two boys lips smacking, when Chazz finally pulled away, he couldn't help but relish in the sight that lay before him. Jaden lay on the velvety duvet, his russet orbs were half lidded from the kiss, and his cheeks were flushed from the lack of oxygen and his lips were a bright red and slightly swollen from kissing. Chazz smirked, 'I am just that good' he thought smugly before leaning down next to Jaden's ear, "I'm going to wipe any trace of Jesse Anderson's touch from you're mind, and you're body" he whispered in a tone so seductive, that noone on this earth would be able do deny him.

Chazz's gradually moved down to the brunette's neck and began to suck on the sensitive skin just above his collar bone, smiling lightly at the moans that he was slowly eliciting from his love, he felt a hand slowly bury itself in his hair and for once, the ebony Slifer let it slide, it was one of the only times that he would.

"C-Chazz…" the brunette groaned as he felt Chazz nip lightly as he sucked, knowing that a mark would be left in his wake.

Using the hand that he had wrapped around Chazz's silky locks, Jaden pulled Chazz's face back up toward his own and without any grace, slammed his mouth against the surprised former Obelisks, he quickly forced the Obelisks mouth open and began a vicious battle for dominance with his tongue.

Chazz grinned lecherously down at Jaden before he decided it was time for some more action, he slowly nudged Jaden's legs apart so he could nestle himself between them. Jaden gasped loudly when he felt Chazz brush against him lightly; the clothes they wore only increased the friction. Chazz grinned deviously before he rocked his their hips gently, wanting to see what the brunette's reaction would be. Chazz felt tingles of pleasure shoot through him at the contact, at the same time; he was trying hard to keep his eyes open so he could watch Jaden's reactions. The ebony haired teen looked down at Jaden, the brunette's face was flushed, and he was gently biting his lip in bid to hold back his moans. Feeling the dregs of his resolve wither away, Chazz leaned down and pulled the brunette into a deep, passionate kiss.

Chazz began to rock his hips against Jaden's, the moans that the brunette couldn't keep locked inside, existed only to further excite the ebony haired teen above him.

Chazz movements were becoming more and more frantic; it looked like he wanted to fuse the brunette with the bed beneath them. Jaden quickly began to piston his own hips in time with Chazz's thrusts. At that moment in time there was nothing in the room but each other and the irresistible need to reach completion.

Chazz could feel his clothes slowly becoming damp, and sticky from the sweat, his long ebony spikes were clinging close to his head, making him look like a different person. Jaden quickly trailed a hand down from the ebony locks that it had been entangled in and took a hold of the fabric of Chazz's trench coat, as the ebony haired Slifer began to quicken the pace. He was so close right now.

Just as Chazz was ready to let go, he hoped somewhere in the back of his mind that Jaden wouldn't mind.

**(End of lemon/lime :D)**

"Hey, Aniki, guess wha…?" the two boys on the bed froze at the familiar call. Gulping loudly, willing himself to have the patience not to kill whoever had dared to interrupt his and Jaden's 'make-up- time', "what do you want Syrus?" the ebony haired teen growled, his usually onyx eyes were more akin to a stormy grey as if they were responding to their owners anger.

The small, turquoise haired ra yellow stood in the middle of the doorway, a magazine held in his small hands and a look that was somewhere between horrified and stunned was etched upon his normally calm face. "Uhm, you guys are busy, I'll just-"

"Syrus, what's wrong soldier?" came the familiar growl of Hassleberry's voice from somewhere behind Syrus. "Wait, don't come in" Syrus squeaked as he whirled around and attempted to stop his tan skinned lover from entering the room.

Alas, someone as small as Syrus could never hope to overpower someone like Hassleberry and so the military themed duelist barged into the room and stopped suddenly when he finally noticed the two teens that were lying on the bed in a rather compromising position.

"Oh my lord…" Hassleberry whispered, his voice was so low that you'd need to have bat like hearing to catch what he had said.

"Why won't you two leave?" Chazz snapped when the two Ra's refused to move, both seemingly frozen in shock. Jaden finally took the chance to speak, "please, you guys, Chazz was only trying to help me" Jaden started, but before he could continue he too was interrupted by the familiar drawl of one Atticus Rhodes. "Hey, party in Chazz's room" he said as he peered in over Syrus and Hassleberry's shoulders, trying to catch a glimpse of what was going on. Atticus smirked and flashed a peace sign at his 'love apprentice' before casually saying, "bow chika wah wah" **(2)** before he burst out laughing. Syrus dragged his attention away from the currently not-so-erotic-as-it-had-once-been scene before him and spotted a red leash in Atticus's hand.

"What's that for?" the bluenette queried, his eyes following it out the door, as if it were his signal to enter, Sartorius entered the room, looking rather pitiful, still clad only in a glittery, pink, thong and his cowboy boots. "Apparently in a vain attempt to get over Zane, Atticus had decided that he would keep Sartorius prisoner" Aster's voice stated matter-of-factly from somewhere beyond the door. 'Even though I, Aster Phoenix, pretty boy extraordinaire am here, he chooses 'him' the silver haired teen growled evilly within the confines of his mind.

At this Chazz slowly rolled off Jaden and glared at everyone, "what are you all doing here, how did you know where we were… for that matter, how did you know that we were ever talking again?" Chazz said growling menacingly as he sent them all a venomous, hate filled glare.

Another voice reached everyone's ears as the answer to the question was supplied, "sorry Jaden, Syrus asked where you were and I said 'in Chazz's room' without thinking" Jesse said from somewhere beyond the door. Chazz slowly realized something, "all of you get out of my dorm room, now!" he snapped, growling as he picked up a pillow and began to wave it around in what he supposed was a threatening manner.

Everyone that had wandered in was currently running for his or her lives in fear of being throttled by an angry Princeton with a throw pillow and a hard on. Chazz looked at the mass of people that fled out of his room and into the forest, 'was that Alexis and Bastion' he pondered, spotting a flash of blonde hair running off with something that was mousy-brown.

Chazz walked back into his bedroom and stretched out his limbs, wincing at the sound of his joints popping back into place. "Care to finish what we started?" he queried, throwing the pillow to one side.

"God'damit!" he whispered, groaning inwardly at Jaden. "I said you shouldn't sleep," he whispered, finally giving up on keeping the brunette awake. "Let's try this you're way" he said as he pulled off his black Jacket and black jeans. Pulling back the duvet, Chazz pulled his boyfriend under the covers with him and smiled. He would never say this to anyone willingly, but secretly, it was moments like this that Chazz lived for.

When any and all problems were forgotten and nothing mattered but the person lying next to them.

Leaning over, Chazz placed a chaste kiss on Jaden's lips before smiling, one of those rare true smiles. "And tomorrow, I'm killing all you're friends" he whispered into his boyfriends ear, before snuggling into the downy blankets, wrapping an arm around his love as he slowly fell into a deep sleep.

After thinking over it for a while I found out what the meaning of life is in a dictionary…

_The meaning of life: n, Pl, __**lives**__. State of living beings, characterized by growth, reproduction, and response to stimuli; period between birth and the present time; way of living; amount of time something is active or functions; biography; liveliness or high spirits; living beings collectively. _

_I love the ads with this…(hee-hee, I picture Atticus saying this a few times a day)_

(That really takes the fun out of the meaning of life!)

_This chapter was fun to write:D I personally think that Jaden would become a beautiful butterfly if he did make a chrysalis! (Mwahahaha!) Somehow it feels wrong to admit that! TT Hopefully this lemony/lime thing was better than what I usually do I worked muy hard to make it not so utterly bad… it's still a pretty bad one tho' Next chapter is Alexis and Bastion, and then it's aster and Zane:D hard to make happen after last chappie but it will!_


End file.
